All is mine!
by AshGlitter
Summary: That Valentine's day Hijikata owes Gintoki chocolate. Ginhiji fluff.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kyaaaaa! It's Vday everybody! And of course Ginhiji oneshot specially for today! Enjoy your reading and let me know your thoughts. If you ask me, I always like Hijikata as uke lol and Gintoki sadistic yet aloof seme huhuhu! So what you're waiting for? Read and hope you like it!**

* * *

 *****All is mine!*****

* * *

Another day at Yorozuya, Gintoki leans against his chair and stares outside his window. The weather seems fine, blue sky with white clouds passing by. It will be a good day to take Sadaharu for a walk but that giant is already gone with Kagura.

To mention that orange haired girl reminds him that he has not seen her in the morning. When Shinpachi arrived, Gintoki questioned him.

"Maybe because it's Valentine day," Shinpachi giggled. "She's probably with Tsukuyo-san to get free chocolates."

Gintoki sighs. It is Valentine's day today. Even though he should be worried about where Kagura has gone to, his mind wanders somewhere else.

Somewhere along the lines of an idiot who rather receives mayonnaise bottles instead of chocolates. Gintoki cringes at that thought and looks up to his proud framed script saying 'Sugar Content'. There is nothing to worry for Gintoki. Hijikata will never give him chocolate on Valentine's day. Although he did make a huge fuss about it last year, that tobacco addict would not have remembered.

* * *

"Oi, don't you have any idea what's today is?" Gintoki glared at the man who borrowed his lap for Gintoki to rest. "Don't act stupid when you already are."

With papers in his hand, Hijikata cussed, "Shut your mouth, would ya? Can't you see I'm dealing with these reports?"

"Reports, stupid pots! Like I care," Gintoki pouted, facing away.

"You're not going to tell me?" Hijikata attempted to comfort him.

"Tell you what?" Gintoki felt irritated and removed himself from Hijikata's lap to sit facing away again. "That you are ignorant piece of an asshole that should not be born to this world because you cannot even figure out why I sneaked into Shinsengumi quarters just to spend tonight with you?"

Hijikata blinked hard. "Is today our anniversary?"

Gintoki jawdropped. "We have an anniversary?"

"No," Hijikata smirked. "I made that up. We're not some married couple, baka. Who needs anniversary?"

Gintoki has his nose flared and he slapped him on the face.

"Teme!" Hijikata yelped and was about to draw his sword when he saw those red eyes glistening at him. "Oi."

As much as Gintoki wanted to deny it, he stubbornly believed Hijikata would at least treat him special today. Hope was always disappointing that it could be poison to him. He should have known Hijikata was not the festive type. It was best that Gintoki forgot about the chocolates or even a well spent night with his secret lover.

At long last, after an awkward silence, Gintoki stood up and headed to the door but his abrupt move made his hand to be quickly gripped by Hijikata. "Where're you going?"

"Home."

Hijikata stood up and his arms smoothly slithered around Gintoki's waist. His head leaned on Gintoki's wide back. "Don't tell me, are you expecting Valentine's chocolates from me? Is that all this about, baka honey?"

Gintoki flinched, feeling embarrassed. "Ah, what're you saying?"

A chuckle escaped Hijikata, tightening his embrace. "I didn't know you are that type who celebrates this kind of things. Isn't this thing for high school girls? I bet you read too many shoujo mangas, baka. I'm actually surprised you want chocolates from me."

"W-w-what're you saying?!" Gintoki appeared as red as cherry. "I never said I wanted to celebrate it with you! I just thought maybe some girls gave you chocolates and knowing you, you would throw it away. So I came here before you do that but I did not see one piece of it! Listen Mayora! I just wanted chocolates!"

"So you're saying you're fine if I gave you chocolates given by other girls," Hijikata had his eyes twitched in anger. "Isn't it the same as you're eating those girls' chocolates?! So it doesn't matter who gave it to you? Fine! I bet you already ate plenty from Yoshiwara or that cabaret girls! Why do you come here for? Do I look like a chocolate shop to you?!"

"Teme, you really cannot read the atmosphere, baka mayora!" Gintoki shouted, pulling away his arms from his waist but Hijikata was persistent to hold him down.

"Why not we settle this?" Hijikata buried his face on Gintoki's back. "Let me buy you that largest chocolate parfait you always wanted tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Gintoki hissed. "I don't care anymore. I'm going home."

The hug grew desperate that Gintoki could tell Hijikata's remorse in his voice.

"I'll buy it for every single day of February, if that makes you happy. At least it's from me. Whatever it is, don't leave me now. You're giving me thoughts that can't make me sleep alone tonight. Baka Yorozuya, it's all your fault that I'm feeling like this. Take responsibility. If you leave, you're one big coward!"

Gintoki immediately broke the hug and hurled the vice-chief to his futon. Unbuckling his belt and removing his white hakama, Gintoki stared deeply down Hijikata who was suprisingly beet-red and panting.

"Seriously, you need to learn to ask things nicely, Hijikata-kun," Gintoki drawled before lengthening a smirk. With his top off, he jumped onto Hijikata for a deep tongue tied kiss, savouring mouths until Hijikata's back was flattened against the floor.

What felt like years eventually broke, leaving a trail of saliva between mouths. The indigo eyes were dilated with lust, waiting for more as he brought his arms around Gintoki's neck, nuzzling their noses for another round.

"I still want chocolate from you, Hijikata," Gintoki breathed though his mouth. "Next year."

A grin crept on the insatiable lad. "Hmm."

* * *

"Ah, that idiot won't remember," Gintoki chuckles, flicking away a snot. "I won't ask for it this time. I have my pride, damn it. Even if I tried, he would react like-"

"Damn Yorozuya!"

Gintoki tumbles off his chair and swiftly stands up to stare at the door. It is unbelievable to think Hijikata is at the door just when he is thinking of him. Gintoki shakes his head, probably hearing things again.

"Open the door, teme!"

"Seriously?" Gintoki inhales deeply. His feet involuntarily marches to the door. When he opens it, he soaks in the adorable pouting face of his lover with the stick emitting smoke from his lips. Right under his arm is the bright haired girl with her head hung low.

In one hurl, Hijikata pushes the girl for Gintoki to catch. Kagura looks depressed and nothing pisses him more than to see that cheerful girl turned sour.

"Oi, what's the big idea?! What did you do to her?!" Gintoki yaps.

Hijikata stiffens. "Don't scold me you idiot! Scold her! I caught her shoplifting for chocolates in the supermarket! You need to teach your children properly! Do you even go for parent counselling, ah?"

"I'm sorry, Gin-chan!" Kagura hugs the man, begging for her innocence. "I want to give you some chocolates so I thought I can steal a few and pay back later."

Gintoki pats her head. "Idiot, you don't have to. How many times did I tell ya? I don't celebrate this crap."

"But you stay inside the whole day, as if you're waiting for someone," Kagura says with her big blue eyes.

Gintoki looks up at Hijikata who looks alittle surprised and quickly turns his head away. "And you, what the hell are you doing in the supermarket? To have caught Kagura-chan at the chocolates section, why are you even there?"

It cannot be helped that deep inside, Gintoki still wants Hijikata's chocolates. He thinks just a bit of teasing will satisfy him until he sees the redness surfacing on the vice-chief's ears. A bag of chocolates is thrown at Gintoki who catches them in his arms. The silverhead is enthralled by the numerous red packaged heart shaped chocolates inside.

"What is this?" Gintoki looks at Hijikata with eyes almost shedding a tear.

Hijikata blows a smoke and frowns so deep just to contradict his red cheeks. "Your little girl was embarrassing me in front of everyone so I paid those to shut her up. Seriously, I told ya many times. Train your kids properly, baka. For now, don't let her enter the supermarket on her own. Did I say I paid those chocolates? Yes, surely I did. So be thankful, Yorozuya! I would have arrested her if I was in a bad mood. Ma, I won't be a bad mood if you're gonna make up for this tonight. Wait, what am I saying? Just listen, Yorozuya! Take care of China or I make Sougo come after her."

"What's that idiot got to to with this?!" Kagura reacts, planning to fight back when Gintoki places his hand over her mouth.

Gintoki smiles his genuine one at Hijikata. "Thank you."

Hijikata steps back, butterflies fluttering in his stomach to hear those words. Unable to contain his embarrassment, Hijikata starts to walk away.

"Better pay me up tonight, Yorozuya."

"Hai, hai," Gintoki nods.

Kagura snorts. "How are you going to pay him up? Are you going to sell these away? You know, I already ate half of them."

"Why are you so stupid, Kagura-chan?" Gintoki drawls, entering his house. "That's going to come from your paycheck."

"You never even give me pay for the last two months, Gin-chan!" Kagura yells.

Gintoki pours the chocolates on his table and unwraps one. With one toss, he chews one and hums happily.

"You haven't answered my question, Gin-chan."

"Don't worry, Kagura-chan," Gintoki smirks before licking his lips. "I'll make tonight the night he can never forget."

Kagura gives a dead look. "I don't even understand."

"Give that chocolate back. Don't think that I didn't see that! Hey! I will shave your head, idiot!"

"I just take one, baka Gin-chan!"

"No! All is mine!"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
